Breakfast in Bed
by juliatruong66
Summary: Kevin decided to make breakfast in bed for Gwen as a romantic gesture.Just a short story,my first Gwevin fanfic.


**A/N: There was something wrong with my I posted it, the site erased some of the words so now the sentences don't make sense. I did edit but it doesn't work. **

Kevin rushed downstairs and opened his fridge. He searched for the ingredients he needed to make the perfect breakfast for his girlfriend, Gwen, who was upstairs sleeping. After a long mission, they decided to stop by Kevin's house to watch a romantic comedy (which was Gwen's idea).

"You've never done any of those romantic things for me" Gwen had said that night.

The morning after that,Kevin secretly went downstairs to surprise his girlfriend with a breakfast in bed. He cracked some eggs to make an omelette.

"_Now all I have to do is wait for the eggs to fried…right?" _Kevin thought as he sat down on the couch and turned on the Tv. Breaking Bad marathon was on.

"_Oh this is good." _He settled down,put his feet on the table and enjoyed the show.

10 minutes passed.

"_What's that smell?"_Kevin got away from the Tv and went to the kitchen to check."_Oh crap!The omelette!"_

He sprinted to the kitchen and turned off the gas. The omelette was terribly burnt. Kevin decided to throw it out but the omelette was stuck. He tried to scrape the 'omelette' out with a spatula but it bent and snapped in half. Eventually, he threw the pan in the trash,and started on the orange smoothie.

He peeled the oranges and managed to cut his fingers only three times. He put all of it in the blender and went looking for the lid. He searched the cupboard,the fridge,the drawers but he couldn't find it.

"Ah,screw it! It doesn't matter." He started the blender without the lid…which was a big mistake. The smoothie started splashing everywhere,uncontrollably.

"Ok,ok it does matter." He quickly unplugged the blender. He was completely covered in smoothie from head to toe. He looked around and the place was a mess. The drink splattered everywhere,on the wall,the floor,up on the ceiling.

*20 minutes later*

Gwen heard a knock on the door,and saw her boyfriend peaked his head in. He was carrying a tray with him.

"Good morning,beautiful.I made breakfast."He whispered loudly.

Gwen rubbed her eyes and sat straight up.

"Aw…that's so sweet,Kevin."She was glad that her boyfriend had finally done something romantic for her. He wasn't a mushy kind of guy.

Kevin entered the room,revealed the Fruity Pebbles cereal bowl and a glass of orange juice on the tray.

"Oh."Gwen said,she was a bit disappointed with the result but managed to put a smile on her face. "Thanks Kev."

Kevin noticed the disappointment on Gwen's face and set the tray near Gwen and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I tried to make you a proper breakfast but I accidentally burned the egg. I tried to make you a smoothie and I only cut myself about 3 times while peeling the oranges. After that, I couldn't find the lid for the blender so I figured it's not that important. Turns out,it's very important. The smoothie went splashing everywhere. In the end,I went out to the nearest supermarket and bought you some orange juice and Fruity Pebbles Cereal." Kevin said,putting an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"You did that for me?" Gwen kissed him on the cheek which made him blush a little."Also,this breakfast doesn't look too bad." She ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Well,I did pick out the best Fruity Pebbles." Kevin grinned and scratched his head. Gwen and Kevin finished the breakfast and spent the rest of the day in the room watching more romantic comedies.

*Extra*

Gwen looked away from the Tv screen.

"Kevin?When you say smoothie went splashing everywhere—"

"Uh huh?"

"Did you clean it up?"

"Uh…no"Kevin stuttered,afraid that Gwen's obsession with cleaning might act up again..and it did.

"I must clean it!"Gwen quickly grabbed the broomstick and headed to the door.

"What the—Where did that broomstick come from?"Kevin stopped her. "No, you're not getting out of here." Kevin lifted her up to tuck her in bed and wrapped a blanket tight around Gwen to keep her there.


End file.
